HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY YUNHO
by vanillablueice
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yang kebingungan mencari hadiah apa yang tepat untuk Jung Yunho.


Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin

Genre : Romance, drama

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOC (mungkin), typos, cerita pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan mampir, tolong beri komentar yg membangun ne. jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeonghasaeyo. saya dtg lg dgn ff gaje, khusus menyambut ultah Jung Yunho ^^. Happy Birthday, uri leader. smoga panjang umur, slalu sehat & sukses. & smoga uri YunJaeYooSuMin segera bersatu lg & kembali merajai K Pop world. amin :).

Saya br trsentuh bgt sm kata2 Jaema ke Yunpa di vid youtube yg judulnya Jaejoong : You're My Tattoo. jd ada sbagian yg saya kutip dsni. saya yakin sbagian besar chingudeul psti udh pd ntn ^^. & inspirasi saya jg dr salah 1 movie Thai.

Btw setau saya Yunpa klahiran 1986. tp knp di FB kok trtulisnya 28 th ~bingung~. adakah diantara chingu yg bs ngasih saya pencerahan :D? gomawo sbelumnya.

Yak, lgsg aja ke crita ne :D.

###

"Hmm... yang ini juga tidak bagus." gumam Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, aktivitas yang entah sudah berapa kali dilakukannya dalam sehari itu.

"Jaejoong hyung, kau belum juga menemukannya?"

Namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut karena suara yang biasanya nyaring melengking seperti suara lumba-lumba itu kini terdengar lemah dan tidak bersemangat. Dia menoleh ke arah dongsaeng nya itu.

"Belum, Junsu-ah. Sebentar lagi ne?"

Namja bermata sipit itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustrasi. Sudah beberapa jam dia dan Yoochun menemani Jaejoong berkeliling toko-toko dan mall. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hobi shooping hyung nya itu yang bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian. Masalahnya semalam mereka mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun televisi dan baru sampai di dorm mereka dini hari. Tapi paginya Jaejoong memaksa mereka yang kelelahan untuk menemaninya membeli kado. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk kekasihnya yang besok akan berulang tahun.

Jung Yunho, yang sekarang hanya berdua dengan maknae mereka, Shim Changmin sesudah mereka bertiga meninggalkan DBSK, sedang melakukan tur bersama artis SM lainnya ke Jepang. Mereka berlima yang sudah terpisah menjadi dua grup selama hampir tiga tahun kini menjalani kesibukan masing-masing. Otomatis Jaejoong dan Yunho yang menjalin kasih sejak beberapa tahun sesudah DBSK debut tidak bisa sering bersama seperti dulu. Walaupun mereka berdua sudah tinggal di satu apartemen, tapi aktivitas mereka yang padat membuat mereka jarang pulang ke apartemen dan terpaksa beristirahat di dorm masing-masing. Mengingat hubungan mereka berlima yang sudah sangat dekat, mereka berusaha untuk tetap berhubungan dan berkumpul pada hari-hari istimewa mereka, seperti halnya besok di hari ulang tahun Yunho.

**Flashback**

"Boo... aku mau tur ke Jepang dengan teman-teman SM. Nanti malam kami berangkat." ujar Yunho.

"Tapi besok kalian sudah pulang kan, Yun?"

"Ani. Kami dua hari di sana. Lusa sore kami sudah kembali."

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata indahnya. "Mwo? Kau lupa lusa hari apa? Kau sudah berjanji akan meluangkan waktu supaya kita bisa bertemu di apartemen. Apa kalian tidak bisa pergi sesudah hari itu?"

"Boo... mianhae. Kami hanya mengikuti jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Kami harus profesional, kan. Lagipula kau tahu jadwal tur kami padat sekali. Tanggal 8 kami harus berangkat lagi ke Thailand."

Jaejoong mendesah. Dia sadar ini resiko terbesar yang harus dijalaninya ketika dia memutuskan keluar dari SM. Dia tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari dengan namja yang dicintainya seperti dulu. "Arasseo. Besok begitu pulang, kalian harus segera ke apartemen. Aku tidak mau menerima alasanmu, entah itu capek, mengantuk, aku tidak peduli."

Yunho tertawa. "Kau tenang saja, Boo. Aku janji begitu tiba di airport, aku dan Changmin akan langsung menemui kalian. Tunggu kami ne? Lagipula hanya kau yang bisa mengobati rasa capekku."

Beruntunglah mereka berbicara lewat telepon, jadi Yunho tidak tahu wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sempurna saat ini. Dan sebaliknya dia juga tidak tahu kalau saat ini kekasihnya yang tampan itu sedang menyunggingkan seringai mautnya.

**Flashback End**

"Hyung, cepatlah kauputuskan apa yang mau kau beli. Aku sudah mengantuk." sahut Yoochun sambil menguap.

Jaejoong menampakkkan wajah kesalnya. "Yah, kalian sama sekali tidak membantuku. Kalau sudah selesai, kita pasti pulang dan kalian bisa tidur."

"Hyung, kau menculik kami sejak pagi. Dari tadi kita sudah ke toko pakaian, aksesoris, DVD, jam, tapi tidak ada satupun yang kau beli. Lihat, sekarang sudah jam empat sore. Kapan kau akan selesai?" tanya Junsu cemberut.

"Apa kalian tidak ada ide? Kira-kira Yunho sedang membutuhkan apa sekarang, hum?"

"Hyung, Yunho hyung tidak butuh apa-apa. Dia hanya perlu kau untuk memuaskannya. Ahh... appo..." Seketika Yoochun meringis kesakitan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul hyung tersayangnya itu yang sekarang sedang melotot ke arahnya.

"Bukankah kau yang seharusnya lebih tahu dari kami, hyung? Mungkin topi, jaket, kalung, atau..."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya lalu menggeleng. "Ani. Itu sudah biasa. Ini hari istimewa yang hanya sekali dalam setahun. Aku juga ingin memberi hadiah yang istimewa juga. Lagipula dia yang seharusnya membelikan barang-barang itu untukku."

"Yah, hyung. Bukankah koleksi kalian yang banyak itu semua dia yang membelikannya? Lalu uang yang kaukumpulkan selama ini akan kaugunakan untuk apa?"

"Hmm... tentu saja akan kugunakan... untuk rumah tangga kami besok." ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum nakal.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban itu.

"Bagaimana kalau jam atau hewan peliharaan saja, hyung?" usul Junsu.

"Dulu aku kan sudah pernah memberinya jam. Dia juga sudah punya Typhoon kan, hadiah dari kita beberapa tahun yang lalu? Lalu sebaiknya apa?"

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya menandakan dia sudah menyerah. "Kalau begitu terserah kau saja, hyung. Aku tidak tahu lagi."

Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kurasa kita masih harus mencari lagi."

"Mwo?" teriak Junsu dengan wajah yang tampak menderita.

"Sudahlah. Kalian ikut saja ne?" Jaejoong tersenyum lalu berjalan ke lift siap menuju lantai berikutnya di mall keempat yang sudah mereka datangi seharian itu.

Kedua dongsaeng nya yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa mengikuti Jaejoong yang kelihatannya tidak mengenal kata lelah itu.

###

"Bagaimana, sudah kalian hias ruang tamunya?" tanya Jaejoong melihat kedua dongsaeng nya masuk ke dapur. Mereka sedang berada di apartemen Yunho dan Jaejoong mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun Yunho hari ini. Jaejoong sedang sibuk memasak seafood kukus, resep yang baru pertama kali ini dicobanya khusus di hari istimewa Yunho, sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu bertugas mendekorasi ruangan.

"Tenang saja, ruang tamu dan kamar kalian sudah beres. Nanti malam kalian tinggal bersenang-senang." ujar Junsu sambil menyeringai nakal.

Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Junsu-ah, sekarang cucilah daun bawang dan paprika di meja itu sementara aku memotong udang dan cumi." perintah Jaejoong tanpa menanggapi tingkah usil Junsu.

"Yah, kenapa aku harus ikut memasak?" gerutu Junsu tapi melakukan juga apa yang diminta hyung nya.

"Yah, hanya kusuruh mencuci saja kenapa cerewet sekali? Kau mau ikut makan tidak?" ancam Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang menakutkan.

Yoochun tertawa melihat Junsu yang dengan setengah hati mencuci sayuran. Dulu waktu mereka berlima masih bersama, Changminlah yang biasa membantu Jaejoong memasak. Sekarang mau tak mau tugas itu dibebankan pada mereka. Yoochun duduk di kursi lalu meluruskan otot-ototnya yang pegal.

"Yoochun-ah, kertas-kertas yang sudah kutulis kautaruh sekarang ne?"

Yoochun terbelalak. "Yah, hyung. Belum ada semenit aku duduk, kau sudah menyuruhku berkeliling lagi." protesnya.

"Ppali, Yoochun-ah. Pekerjaan kita masih banyak. Beberapa jam lagi mereka pulang. Ppali."

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang, tidak mau merusak suasana hati hyung nya yang semangatnya sedang menggebu-gebu itu. Dia lalu keluar dari dapur.

###

Dengan gembira Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pesawat. Akhirnya dia dan artis-artis SM lain tiba kembali di Seoul. Dua hari mereka menghibur para penggemar di Jepang di dua lokasi yang berbeda. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Jaejoong nya dan itu membuat rasa lelah seolah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Changmin-ah, ppali. Kenapa kau lama sekali, huh?" sahutnya pada Changmin yang baru saja mengambil tasnya dari bagasi.

"Yah, hyung. Kau tidak sabar sekali. Aku masih menunggu tasku yang satu lagi." gerutu sang maknae, dalam hati memaklumi kebiasaan hyung nya setiap kali tiba di Incheon airport sesudah melakukan perjalanan keluar kota atau luar negeri. Kalau Jaejoong sedang di Korea juga, sudah dapat dipastikan seperti inilah perangai leader mereka itu. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan tangannya tidak pernah sekalipun terlepas dari ponsel.

"Kau kan tinggal menitipkannya pada kru. Lagipula kenapa kau harus membawa banyak tas, huh? Lihat, ini sudah jam enam. Kita harus secepatnya pulang. Aku sudah berjanji supaya pulang cepat. Lagipula aku sudah rindu sekali pada mereka bertiga."

"Hmm... apa benar yang kaukatakan itu? Bukankah hanya Jae hyung saja yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Changmin sambil meluncurkan seringai nakalnya.

"Yah, jangan cerewet." Yunho mengetuk kepala dongsaeng nya keras-keras dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Dari tadi aku menelepon Jaejoong, mau mengabari kalau kita sudah pulang. Tapi tidak pernah diangkat. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Kau sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka?"

"Belum, hyung. Nanti kita langsung ke sana saja."

###

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen. Dia heran, kenapa suasana begitu sunyi seolah-olah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ini hari ulang tahunnya, biasanya mereka sudah ramai di dalam.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin yang raut wajahnya tidak berbeda dengannya. "Changmin-ah, kenapa gelap begini, sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun di dalam. Aneh sekali. Ke mana mereka sebenarnya?"

"Hyung, kau yakin Jae hyung mengajak bertemu di sini? Bukan di dorm JYJ atau dorm kita atau mungkin Coffee Cojjee?"

"Yah, bukankah kalau ada yang berulang tahun kita biasa merayakannya di sini? Lagipula tentu saja aku masih ingat kata-kata Jaejoong kemarin." sahut Yunho lalu berjalan masuk ke apartemennya.

Begitu masuk dan menyalakan lampu, dia dikejutkan dengan keadaan ruang tamunya yang meriah dengan balon dan pita berwarna-warni yang menempel indah di keempat dindingnya. Dan tepat di depan mereka tergantung balon-balon yang disusun berjajar dan di setiap balon terdapat satu huruf. Yunho membaca tulisan yang terbentuk sambil tersenyum.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, URI LEADER"

Changmin tertawa. "Sudah kuduga. Mereka pasti mau memberi kejutan untuk hyung."

Yunho tersenyum sendiri dengan tingkah kekasih dan dua dongsaeng nya itu.

"Yunho hyung, selamat ulang tahun!" Tiba-tiba Yoochun dan Junsu muncul dan langsung berhamburan memeluk Yunho.

Yunho hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Yah, umur berapa kalian? Seperti anak kecil saja." Dia segera menyadari kalau sosok yang sangat dirindukannya tidak ikut menyambutnya. Dengan heran dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Umm... mana hyung kalian?"

Junsu menampakkan wajah polosnya. "Eh?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Mana Jaejoong? Kenapa dia tidak keluar juga? Apa dia tidak mau memberi selamat padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa dia belum memberitahumu?"

Kini giliran Yunho yang terbengong-bengong menatap Junsu.

"Hyung, sekarang dia sedang ada acara pemotretan. Mungkin baru pulang besok." sahut Yoochun.

"Mwo?" Seketika Yunho membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Ne. Hasil foto-foto minggu lalu bermasalah, padahal majalahnya harus terbit minggu ini."

"Andwae! Dua hari yang lalu dia justru protes kenapa aku harus ke Jepang sampai hari ini. Dia juga mengancamku agar pulang cepat-cepat. Kemarin dia juga tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Manajernya baru mengabari tadi pagi, hyung. Sesudah memasak untuk kita dia buru-buru berangkat tadi siang. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk di dapur jadi tidak sempat mengabarimu."

Yunho terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Dengan segera dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menelepon kekasihnya itu. Dia geram karena teleponnya berulang kali masuk ke mailbox. "Andwae! Sesibuk apapun dia pasti mengabariku. Sejak pagi sudah berkali-kali kutelepon tapi tidak diangkat. Kalian pasti bohong, kan. Ini pasti bagian dari kejutan kalian. Di mana dia, huh?!"

"Hyung, tenang dulu..." Yunho tidak lagi mendengarkan Changmin yang berusaha menenangkannya. Dia langsung melesat ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua apartemen itu. Dia masih tidak percaya Jaejoong tega melewatkan begitu saja saat-saat kebersamaan mereka.

Dia tertegun begitu membuka pintu kamar. Tanpa lampu ruangan itu sudah terlihat terang dengan lilin-lilin yang berada di sisi-sisinya. Dia berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Di sana terhampar bunga mawar yang disusun berbentuk hati yang besar, dan tertulis di tengah-tengahnya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY YUNNIE"

Sejenak Yunho tersenyum geli dengan kekonyolan kekasihnya. Dia seorang namja, tapi kenapa dia diberi hadiah bunga seperti itu? Bukankah bunga itu favorit Jaejoong yang selalu disimpan di dalam tasnya? Tapi dengan segera senyumnya hilang mengingat Jaejoong belum ditemukan. Dia berlari membuka setiap kamar yang ada di bangunan dua lantai itu. Sampai akhirnya Yunho menuruni tangga dengan lesu menyadari pencariannya sia-sia.

"Hyung..." ujar Yoochun, merasa serba salah melihat hyung nya seperti itu. "Kau lihat, sejak pagi Jae hyung sibuk di dapur dan menghias kamar kalian. Mungkin dia memang lupa mengabarimu. Ayo kita makan dulu. Jae hyung mencoba memasak seafood kukus tadi. Kajja." ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Yunho ke dapur.

Mereka berempat duduk di dapur yang luas itu. Changmin dan Junsu sibuk kesana kemari memanaskan makanan dan menata meja makan.

"Ayo makan, hyung." Changmin menaruh beberapa sendok seafood ke piring Yunho. Tapi namja bermata sipit itu hanya memain-mainkan sendoknya.

"Hyung..." bujuk Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba Yunho membanting sendoknya dengan kasar ke lantai membuat mereka bertiga terkejut setengah mati. "Aku tidak mau! Berani-beraninya dia seenaknya begitu! Apa dia tidak tahu betapa sulitnya kita bertemu seperti ini? Tunggu saja, akan kuberi pelajaran begitu dia pulang besok." ujarnya dengan geram, membuat ketiga namja lain bergidik ngeri.

"Umm... kau tidak lapar? Kau belum makan kan sejak di bandara tadi?" Giliran Junsu yang angkat bicara.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ada nafsu makan!" teriak Yunho. Ketiga dongsaeng nya hanya bisa diam melihat kekeraskepalaannya.

"Umm... karena kau tidak lapar, bagaimana kalau bermain saja?"

Dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan minat Yunho menoleh ke arah Yoochun.

"Hyung, tadi Jae hyung menulis beberapa pesan untuk hyung. Nah, tugas hyung adalah mencari kertas-kertas itu. Bagaimana?"

"Yah, kau tidak tahu aku sedang kesal? Aku tidak tertarik." sahut Yunho ketus.

"Ayolah, hyung. Ini menarik sekali."

Yunho melotot kesal pada Yoochun. "Berapa kali harus kubilang sampai kalian mengerti, huh?!"

"Hyung, jebbal. Jae hyung sudah bersusah payah begini hanya untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun hyung, karena dia tahu kalau dia pasti mengecewakan hyung. Tolong hargailah usahanya. Jebbal."

Yunho menatap wajah Changmin yang penuh permohonan. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah bisa menolak kemauan maknae tersayangnya itu. "Arasseo. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Seketika ketiga namja itu menarik nafas lega.

###

Yunho berdiri di halaman apartemen dengan memegang secarik kertas. Sesuai kata-kata Yoochun, dia harus mengikuti instruksi di kertas itu untuk menemukan pesan-pesan yang lain. Di setiap kertas ada petunjuk di mana kertas selanjutnya berada. 'Tsk. Permainan macam apa ini?' batinnya kesal tapi hatinya dipenuhi penasaran juga.

Dia berjalan ke gazebo kecil yang ada di tengah taman mereka lalu melihat kertas yang ditempel di kursi.

___Semoga Yunnie semakin sayang pada Joongie dan membelikan apapun yang Joongie mau. _

_Sekarang pergilah ke lemari dapur._

'Ne. Pesan pertama sudah kudapat.' batinnya penuh kemenangan. Tanpa membuang waktu dia berlari ke dapur. Dia mengelilingi lemari mencari kalau-kalau ada kertas tertempel di sana. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. Dia hampir menyerah ketika matanya menangkap secarik kertas di bawah gelas di dalam lemari. Dia menggeleng-geleng lalu mengeluarkan kertas itu.

_My Yunho, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tegar. Tapi sebagai kekasihmu __aku _ingin selalu bisa menjadi sandaranmu. Jadi jangan pernah simpan bebanmu sendirian. 

_Periksa ke bawah tempat tidur kita ne._

Yunho merasa heran, apa sebenarnya tujuan Jaejoong melakukan ini semua? Dia segera berlari lagi ke kamarnya. Dia melongok ke bawah tempat tidur dan menemukan kertas ketiga.

___My Yunho, tetaplah menjadi orang yang kuat dan bisa kami andalkan. _

_Yunnie keluar lagi ne, lihatlah ke lampu taman :)._

Yunho mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Tubuhnya lelah karena tidak bisa tidur selama di pesawat tadi. Tapi sekarang dia dipaksa bermain petak umpet seperti ini. Bedanya di sini dia tidak mencari orang, tapi mencari kertas. Dia turun dan mendapati ketiga dongsaeng nya asyik menonton TV. Dengan kesal dihampirinya mereka.

"Yah!"

Mereka menoleh ke arah hyung nya. "Hyung, sudah selesai ne? Tidak kusangka cepat sekali." sahut Yoochun sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Yah, sebenarnya kertasnya ada berapa, huh? Kenapa aku disuruh bolak-balik dari luar ke dalam, dari dalam keluar." protes Yunho.

"Memang permainannya seperti ini, hyung. Tadi kusuruh makan dulu tapi kau tidak mau. Kalau lapar, kau makan dulu ne?"

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam menahan emosinya. "Ani. Kuselesaikan saja sekarang." ujarnya lalu keluar lagi. Dia memeriksa lampu dan menemukan kertas keempat menempel di tiangnya.

_Tidurlah lebih awal. Kalau tidak tidur kubunuh kau. _

_Pesan selanjutnya di kamar mandi lantai atas ne._

Sejenak Yunho melupakan kekesalannya dan tertawa geli. Itu pesan yang pernah diucapkannya pada Jaejoong dulu. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata namja cantik itu masih ingat kata-katanya. Dia lalu memaksakan diri masuk lagi dengan tubuhnya yang terasa semakin lemas dan lapar.

###

Yunho terduduk di kursi dengan nafas terengah-engah. Di tangannya sudah ada 9 kertas. Entah sudah berapa kali dia keluar masuk apartemen. Kertas tertempel di mana-mana, di bawah kursi tamu, di belakang kloset, dan di tempat-tempat aneh lainnya. Tapi permainan belum juga berakhir. Kenapa Jaejoong tega menyiksanya seperti ini? Dia bertekad akan membalas kekasihnya besok.

"Hyung, sudah selesai istirahatnya? Ayo, tinggal sedikit lagi." ujar Yoochun berusaha menyemangati Yunho.

Yunho melotot kesal. "Sejak tadi itu saja yang bisa kalian katakan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa tujuannya memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku sudah capek. Aku tidak mau bermain lagi."

"Yah, kenapa hyung menyerah secepat itu? Ingat, hyung. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan." bujuk Junsu sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Hyung, kujamin sesudah kau menemukan semuanya, kau tidak akan menyesal." sahut Yoochun lagi dengan seringai lebarnya.

Yunho mendesah. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju tempat berikutnya yaitu gudang. Dia meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Bagaimana bisa dia mencari kertas sekecil itu di gudangnya yang berantakan? Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong benar-benar harus membayar atas semua perlakuannya ini.

Dia membuka pintu gudang dan tertegun melihat sebuah kotak kado berukuran hampir 1 meter dengan tinggi mencapai 1,5 meter. Kado yang cukup besar. Mungkin saja isinya dispenser, kulkas mini, atau barang elektronik lainnya. Jadi inikah kado dari Jaejoong, atau mungkin mereka bertiga, untuknya? Dia heran melihat kondisi gudang yang tampak rapi, tidak seperti biasanya. Pasti mereka bertiga yang membereskannya. Dengan setengah hati dia mendekati kotak kado besar itu dan membukanya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin apapun. Dia hanya ingin Jaejoong ada di sampingnya.

"Yunnie... happy birthday!"

Seketika Yunho berdiri terpaku. Bagaimana tidak? Begitu dia membuka kado dia terkejut setengah mati oleh sesosok tubuh yang meloncat keluar dan kini sedang memeluknya erat-erat.

"Yunnie... happy birthday!" Terdengar lagi suara yang begitu familiar itu.

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukan namja itu dan ditatapnya tanpa berkedip. Apa penglihatannya tidak salah? Beberapa saat lamanya dia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Namja cantik di depannya hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang indah. Dilambaikannya tangannya di depan wajah Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, wae?"

Seketika Yunho sadar dan terbelalak. "Jae... Jae-ah, bagaimana bisa?"

Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Wae? Kau sepertinya tidak suka melihatku."

"Ani! Aku hanya... Bukankah kau sedang ada pemotretan? Jadi..."

Akhirnya tawa Jaejoong meledak juga. "Ommo... Yunnie. Jadi sampai sekarang kau belum sadar juga kalau kau sudah menjadi korban kami? Haha..."

Yunho masih saja terbelalak tidak percaya. "Jadi... jadi? Kalian semua membohongiku, huh?"

"Yunho-ah, mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini bersamamu. Aku tidak akan tega meninggalkanmu kesepian. Haha..." tawa Jaejoong sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Yunho.

"Kau tidak tega meninggalkanku. Tapi kau tega membuatku kecapekan, huh?"

"Eh?"

Secepat kilat Yunho menyambar pinggangnya dan menyerang bibirnya dengan agresif. Jaejoong terbelalak dengan tindakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau tahu aku kurang tidur dan belum makan. Tapi kau memaksaku mengelilingi apartemen." ujar Yunho diantara ciumannya. "Sejak tadi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menghukummu." Dengan terampil tangannya menyusup ke dalam celana Jaejoong dan mengusapnya.

"Umm..." Jaejoong mendesah pelan oleh sentuhan Yunho. "Yun... kau salah tempat... Bagaimana kita... bisa melakukannya... di sini?"

"Aku tidak peduli." gumam Yunho tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Bibirnya bahkan mulai turun menelusuri leher namja cantik itu.

"Umm... Yun, bukankah... tadi kau bilang... kalau kau lapar?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sejenak sambil menyeringai. "Ne. Kaulah yang membuatku lapar, chagi."

Jaejoong tertegun sejenak lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yunho. Jadi dia akan memberikan apapun yang Yunho mau.

_Yunho-ah, tidak akan ada diriku kalau bukan untukmu. My other half, Yunho. I love you._

END_  
_

###

Smoga ff one shoot ini bs dinikmati chingudeul skalian. mian kl aneh & mgkn ada bbrp hal dsni yg ga sesuai kenyataan. smisal ky nama anjing Yunho. mnrt informasi dr salah 1 ff namanya Typhoon. tp saya jg blm tau psti sih. hehe... mohon repiunya ne. gomawo :).

Btw utk ff The Way To Love, mianhae krn smp skrg saya blm bs nge post chap slanjutnya. krn jujur saya br stuck & hrs cari wangsit lg, hikz... sy msh bingung gmn mau namatinnya tanpa memperbyk chap lg. akan saya usahakan secepatnya & bkin jd happy ending sesuai harapan chingudeul. tolong doain lancar ne chingudeul.


End file.
